Coma
by Luciferus
Summary: Angsty fic here... 1x2 by the way? You don't like the idea, don't come...


Heehee... An old fic I found lying around in a folder somewhere... I love 1x2...hope you enjoy it as much as I did!

Oh, and I don't own GWing...I wish I did, but I just play around the characters!

* * *

I'm sorry

I guess I should've told you earlier, but I'm sorry. I know you can't hear me, but I still want to say it, and I don't have a lot of time before the nurse comes back and throws me out. Who would've though it possible, the Perfect Soldier, in a hospital bed, and all that for a simple bullet-hole. Come on, you've pulled through a lot worse than this, remember? Remember the time you jumped through that window without a whole bone in your body. You scared the shit out of me that time, you idiot! Of course, I knew before then that you weren't a normal person; a normal person wouldn't even have tried to get out of there, but you did... And what about the time you put your broken leg back into place? Thought you didn't have a nervous system Heero!

You moved, didn't you? No, I guess the sedative's still got you under. At least that'll stop you from doing anything stupid! I suppose they gave you that much to stop you from jumping out the window again...as if falling down twelve floors would stop you normally... I know in your world injuries happen to other people, but it's about time you realised what it's like to be in a hospital bed! As if injuries happened to other people all the time... I've had my fair share of them and may I remind you Mr Perfection, that most of them were due to you! Why do you hit me all the time? Try and hit someone else for a change! There's plenty of OZ soldiers around, use them as sandbags if you want to!

OK, I'll stop raving on, I know how much you hate that. I only came here to say I'm sorry and yes! I know that's all I've been saying for the past twenty minutes, but you know I'll never say it to your face, when you're listening, so may as well say it when you can't hear me. But it was your fault, not mine. I didn't ask you to protect me!

You're probably yelling at me to shut up, in that ever so sweet and charming way of yours... But I can't hear you Heero...

Don't mind me eating do you? I suppose you won't wake up for a sandwich, although I'd prefer that... I'm not used to talking to people who don't answer back! I don't do that much... You could at least say how glad you are that I'm here! Say something Heero! I'm not asking you to do a Wufei impression though, I don't need you to recit chinese philosophy "while-u-sleep"...

I said snap out of it Heero, our next mission is soon and we won't be able to take on that base without you... The nurse said something about an internal problem or something like that, but that won't stop you from saving the world, as usual...

I'm boring you, aren't I Heero? I can see that look you give me when I talk too much... But I'm the reason you're here, so you can glare at me all you want, I'm going to come here every day until you open your eyes. You'd better open them soon, I'm tired of having to do your missions as well as mine... Well yes, Shinigami doesn't do overtime! The others are doing all they can as well, but we're four doing a five-man job, and it's taking its toll on the group. I don't think Trowa and Quatre have slept more than seven hours these last three days...

Relena doesn't come here, does she? I wonder why... I'd have expected her to be here even more often than me, you're her Prince Charming, remember? I'd thought she'd be the one who'd come here every day to talk to you and bore you out of your mind... Well, guess that's my job...

Sorry Heero, I'm going to have to go soon, the visiting time's over... Hurry up and wake up, I'm sick and tired of talking to a corpse...  
You know what? There's something very important I have to tell you... This is the only time I'll ever say it, so listen... The only reason I haven't packed it all in and gone and lost myself somewhere, is because I know you'll come back and kill me if I did... The only thing I can do is fight until you wake up...and I really want you to wake up, Heero...

But you're not going to wake up, are you? I've been coming here every day, talking to you, telling you everything that's going on the world, and hoping that you'll wake up and scream at me to shut up...but you're not going to, are you?

Did that bullet do that much damage to your brain as the nurse said it did?

I'm so, so sorry Heero, it's all my fault... If you hadn't wanted to protect me, this wouldn't have happened. They've tried to tell me that it's not my fault, but it is, isn't it Heero?

Hey, look at this... I guess boys cry after all...

OWARI

* * *

So? Did you like it? Please R&R, and I'll send you cookies. Or something! 


End file.
